Ike
"My name isn't- Hey!" (Order In the House) Harold Rossou is an Agent of SHIELD commonly assigned alongside Mike to shadow Xavier Bronze's SI, for various reasons. He has a mysterious destiny of his own. History Pre-2011 Harold Rossou had an absent father in his childhood. In high school he bonded with another boy named Jimmy Greer, and he followed Jimmy into the same college. After two years in college, he entered into the SHIELD Academy. In the SHIELD Academy, he found a new surrogate father figure. He also met a woman named Cici, who coaxed him into many antics that nearly got him expelled on multiple occasions. Out of the Academy, he briefly partnered with Cici. But ultimately wound up in the field more often on missions with his old teacher from the Academy, who had re-entered active service. His mentor died while on a mission, and Ike returned to being Cici's partner. 2011 Some time later, Ike was sent to Puente Antiguo, New Mexico, and assigned alongside Mike to guard a woman named Xavier Bronze, who nicknamed him Ike. He took this mission seriously, and even after Xavier became a consultant he still hesitated to leave her unattended for significant periods of time. After he stepped up to take command of a mission in Metropolis, he was offered the chance to transfer to a different assignment, but was convinced by his new partner Mike to stay. Ike traveled to Mumbai to lure the Ten Rings into a trap. The mission went sour when the Ten Rings revealed they had access to powered suits based on the Iron Man designs. When Xavier was injured, he stayed with her until she woke up. Later, Ike was placed on a short list of candidates to attempt to claim the Asgardian artifact Mjolnir. He never got to make his attempt, however, since Phil Coulson went ahead of him and was deemed Worthy. Ike almost lost Xavier once again when she was abducted by Aldrich Killian's Ten Rings. He offered repeatedly to help the search, but was instead turned away to other duties until her rescue mission, which he joined. He then helped Xavier on several operations, including one in Gotham, and another to meet the Hulk. Near the end of the year, Ike experienced a vision of his old deceased mentor. He told Ike that he needed to find himself apart from the people around him, and that he would face several trials ahead. The spirit spoke an invocation that made Ike's body glow. Ike would later assume the vision to be simply a nightmare, and ignore that it ever happened. 2012 In the following month, Ike started to become notably faster and stronger, even landing several blows against his better-trained partner Mike in practice sessions. On the shooting range, one of his bullets overpenetrated and injured a woman. Xavier healed the woman, and encouraged Ike to talk with her, which he did. And the two agreed to meet each other again under less regrettable circumstances. Abilities & Equipment Investigative training Awakened Aura Relationships Mike Xavier Bronze's SI Appearances Level Zero (Observed) Assets and Asgardians (Observed) #EarthPrimeLivesMatter (Observed) The Consultant (Mentioned) Assholes of SHIELD The Bridge Between Worlds (Observed) No Place Like H.O.M.E. Independence Day (Observed) Party For One, Party For All (Observed) The Real SHIELD (Observed) Harold Rossou: Interlude Arrival: Metropolis Meet Clark Kent (Observed) The Assassination of Clark Kent Slightly Less In How To Keep a Super Man Down Enemy of My Friend Bored Now Order In the House The Dragon's Lair Helpless Only Mostly Dead Then, Everything Changed (Mentioned) Fire, Water Meet the Bartons (Mentioned) Worthy (Observed) Ross's Attack A Little Help From My Friends Meet Bruce Wayne The Other Guy Presidential The Legend of Ike: Marley Category:SHIELD Category:Earth 1 Category:WIP Category:Characters Category:Missing relationships Category:Missing abilities Category:Missing personality Category:A-wave